Twilight
by Bunny Saito
Summary: SONGFIC-Kagome está enfrente del Arbol Sagrado, su mirada es triste y casi sin vida, su voz: triste, de dolor y culpa mientras canta... recordando a ese ser especial ¿qué pasa?¿Por qué?- reviews plis!


**Twilight**

Era una tarde como siempre en el Sengoku, todos se encontraban caminando por los bosques; decidieron por esa ocasión dejar de buscar a Naraku y disfrutar un poco ese hermoso paisaje.

Para ese instante, Kagome se detiene a ver el atardecer de ese hermoso día... pero, a pesar de que se sentía deleitada por los rayos anaranjados que iluminaban ese mundo antiguo, en su mirada se mostraba un poco de tristeza... ella fija su vista y nota que Sango y Miroku encendían una fogata mientras Shippo jugueteaba con Kirara.

Kagome mira un lugar más vacío... su mirada se torna sería y triste, como si hubiese recordado algo, alguien...

_Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste..._- piensa la chica de ojos cafés.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Kagome toma otro camino que la adentra más al bosque... parecía que deseaba estar sola... pues de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas salen y ruedan por sus mejillas.

Sigue caminando, por unos instantes parecía que se perdía por su cuenta en el profundo bosque pero no, conocía bien esa zona hasta toparse con un árbol muy frondoso y grande... era el Árbol Sagrado y la chica nota que había unas cuantas flores.

_Pasan los días... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti..._- de nuevo, la chica sollozaba, no puede más y cae de rodillas mientras arranca un poco esas flores y mira hacia el árbol sagrado- si me hubieras escuchado... no estaría pasando esto... si te hubiese detenido a tiempo, tu estarías conmigo...- decía entre sollozos Kagome.

La chica se abraza por si misma y de pronto, entre la penumbra de ese bosque profundo y la llegada de la noche, se escucha una melodiosa voz, alguien parecía que cantaba... un sonido de gran belleza pero al mismo tiempo demostraba un poco de dolor y... culpa...

**_Your word and my word and your word is _**

**_Tomorrow, today and yesterday _**

**_But it's a necessary evil _**

And you will find your way there 

Kagome recuerda tiempos pasados, por su mente adolorida por éstos mismos forman la imagen de momentos del pasado que vivió...

Ella desde tiempo atrás conoció a Inuyasha, un chico poco común... era un mitad demonio, un híbrido... pero esa lo de menos.

Ambos sentían algo especial por el otro, aunque Inuyasha no lo quería reconocer... todo era hermoso, todo era una hermosa utopía de la cual nadie, deseaba despertar más.

Los dos siempre intentaban estar a solar para decir lo cuanto se amaban, entre besos, caricias, palabras... ese fuego apasionante entre ambos eran tan fuerte... que deseaban que nunca se apagara pero, todo tiene una razón.

_Inuyasha!... __qué pasó?_- pregunta Kagome

_No es nada... **mañana** te digo, es momento de descansar, tenemos un largo viaje por recorrer_- habla Inuyasha mientras se acerca a la chica y la abraza para besarle su frente.

_Yo pensé que me lo dirías **hoy**-_ responde la chica un poco triste.

Pero siempre era lo mismo... siempre intenté adentrarme a su corazón pero no me lo permitía, algo me escondía que yo no sabía, no había secretos entre nosotros pero... esta vez dudé de ello... **_ayer_** le pregunté y me dice que 'mañana'; le digo hoy y me dice lo mismo, al final metía pretexto alguno para evitar mis preguntas, mi preocupación...

**_Your feelings and mine are all holy and _**

**_You give me an inner sanctity _**

**_You feel the same way that I do for you, about her _**

**_Your word and my word and her word is _**

**_Yesterday, today and tomorrow _**

**_And twilight gives me _**

An inner sanctity 

****

Como era de recordar… a pesar de esas dudas de mi mente, algo me encendía a amarlo una vez más... de darle otra oportunidad, entre sus besos, caricias... su piel y su aroma me hacía olvidar esas imágenes que perturbaban mi alma... a pesar de todo, quería evitarlo, pero no... era el ser más bello...

Todo iba bien, sus sentimientos y mis sentimientos eran elementos sagrados para que lo nuestro siguiera encendido, lo que evitaba que el viento de otoño se robara todas esas pruebas de lo que cada uno sentía por el otro...

Después descubrí eso... esas razones del por qué Inuyasha no me contestaba a su preocupación... esa... mujer de su pasado, la ha visto y le vio muchas veces, yo sin saber que esa era la causa de todo.

Sus palabras seguían siendo las mismas, yo pregunto **_hoy_ **y evita la pregunta diciendo un **_mañana_**, le digo al día siguiente y lo mismo... le digo que eso mismo dijo _ **ayer**_, pero ya no eran sólo palabras mías que escuchaba, también las de ella... las de Kikyou.

_Viste a Kikyou hoy, no es así?_- pregunta Kagome.

_...tenía que decirme algo sobre Naraku_- contesta con un poco de frialdad en sus palabras.

_La verás mañana?_- Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha y lo abraza por la espalada, éste la mira fijamente.

_No lo creo, quiero estar contigo_- Inuyasha dice esas palabras mientras besa a Kagome.

Mentiras, mentiras MENTIRAS! Siempre decía eso y al día siguiente se alejaba de mi diciendo que Kikyou lo necesitaba. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que lo siguiera pero... no podía soportarlo, no soportaba que te fueras el día entero a VERLA A ELLA! Y lo nuestro débilmente se apagaba... sin darnos cuenta uno y otro.

Sentía en mi ser unas ganas de desaparecer a esa Kikyou, de alejarla de MI Inuyasha, porque gracias a ello... mi rayo de luz se fugó dejándome en la penumbra; mi Inuyasha como el Sol, desaparecía dejando a la tierra en medio de una penumbra, de una oscuridad...

**_And you're feeling _**

**_And you're hungry for her _**

**_And you don't understand it _**

But you know you haven't planned it 

Kagome entonaba esa canción desde su ser, mientras sus lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas pero tenía un poco de coraje, tristeza... pues en cada instante, en cada nota de esa melodía en penumbra, un pedazo de ese recuerdo de Inuyasha se le hacía presente, lo vivía de nuevo...

La penumbra oscurecía mi ser, mi corazón lo oscurecía con esa tristeza que me sigue embriagando... que no me deja ser feliz... porque me di cuenta que sentías algo especial por ella y más al descubrir lo que hacías...

Esa vez que te seguí, no te diste cuenta de mis pasos, de mi esencia... tanto era tu deseo de verla que nada... y yo, lo vi... estabas hambriento de ella, no la dejabas libre de tus besos y tus caricias con las cuales ella se sentía en el limbo, no podía creer lo que veía, pero lo peor era que lo disfrutabas... estabas más que deseoso de sentirla en tus brazos, de hacerla tuya como lo hiciste conmigo, pero ni en cuenta de lo que YO sentía; no podías entender algo y más... porque no lo tenías pensado.

No tenías pensado volver a amar a Kikyou- habla Kagome mientras toca el árbol sagrado, tenía lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

Los amigos de Kagome habían escuchado una voz y deciden ver de quien se trataba... esa hermosa y a la vez triste voz de Kagome era la que entonaba esa canción... que reflejaba lo que sentía en ese instante a lo que ocurrió; Sango, Miroku y Shippo la miraban desde unos arbustos... no creían que ella cantara de ese modo y no querían interrumpirla... pues seguía cantando esa melodía de la penumbra, de la oscuridad en la que su alma vagaba...

**_Your feelings and mine are all lonely _**

**_And dawn comes you're there lying with me _**

**_And you reach out to touch me _**

**_But I am in the twilight _**

Quien lo diría… que nuestros sentimientos a tal grado lleguen a ser solitarios, yo me di cuenta de mucho y tú intentabas ocultarlo con tus mentiras... mientras el alba caía, pues era el momento en que ocasiones regresabas a mi...

_Kagome... cómo estás?_- dice Inuyasha al abrazarla mientras percibe su aroma a jazmín.

_Inuyasha, onegai... no!-_ rechaza la chica el gesto de Inuyasha, éste no la entendía.

_Pero... qué te pasa?-_ al decir eso, se acerca a ella e intenta besarla, Kagome, le da un bofetón y se va por otro camino.

_Ah! Kagome por qué lo haces? _

Inuyasha se queda ahí, mientras sus amigos solo niegan con la cabeza que las cosas estaban de mal en peor, en ellos y en todos.

No podía evitarlo... todos los días la veía... se alejaba de mi para ver a Kikyou y todavía se atreve a hacerlo conmigo, no... no quería que sus manos me tocaran y más si ha tocado a otra persona y más si se trata de Kikyou... porque mi brillo se ha ido y la penumbra domina mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón...

**_Your feelings and mine are all holy but, _**

**_You know and I know it's untrue because _**

**_When day dawns you're there lying with me _**

**_And the dawn can fly away_**

Quien lo diría… nuestros sentimientos son… no, fueron sagrados pues tú, Inuyasha, mejor que nadie lo sabía... que después de todo fue incierto; días pasaban y junto con ellos los albas caían una y otra vez llevando consigo tus mentiras, esas palabras con las cuales decías algo que no era cierto; no te dabas cuenta pero yo lo sabía; sabía la verdad...

_Yo... Kagome, créeme, no es lo que tú piensas..._- intentaba el hanyou calmar a Kagome, ella se encontraba bastante abrumada.

_No!... Inuyasha ya me cansé de escuchar tus mentiras!_- contesta Kagome mientras lo miraba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo molesta, sus mejillas tenían marcas de sus lágrimas...

**_And you know I love you but you know that _**

**_There's nothing you can do about it _**

**_Because you love her, _**

**_And you still want me_**

Después de todo lo sabías muy bien, me hacías mucho daño con tus acciones y palabras... pero en mente decía que yo realmente te amaba pero... al descubrirte ese día con ella, me di cuenta que eras frío y serio ante mi porque la amabas a ella.

Hay algo de lo que no entendía de tu ser... Inuyasha, yo me di cuenta que la amabas, deseabas a Kikyou pero seguías aún a mi lado, algo que me rompía el corazón de saberlo porque... es como si fuera un segundo plato en tu mesa...

**_If I could be her... _**

**_But I'm not her and she's not me _**

**_And you're somewhere different _**

**_On a different planet_**

Veo tu mirada solo en ella mientras que yo… poco a poco me alejaba de tu ser, el ver tu felicidad con sólo saber que seguía viva, que no murió después de todo ante ese Naraku...

Sin darte cuenta yo te seguía a tus encuentros amorosos con esa Kikyou, miraba con tristeza como la hacías tuya una y otra vez más, como deseaba desde el fondo de mi alma ser ella... pero no soy **_ella_** ni ella es **_yo_**, muy a pesar de que yo soy su futuro y ella mi pasado... tan diferentes una de la otra...

El tiempo pasaba y yo intenté acercarme a ti pero... no me hacías caso, no te percatabas de mis gestos hacia ti demostrando lo que sentía por ti aún... no eras tu, no eras el Inuyasha que conocí tiempo atrás... estabas en otro mundo...

Kagome esas últimas palabras las decía con mucho dolor, había derramado bastantes lágrimas y sus ojos se mostraban rojizos y se encontraba recargada en el árbol sagrado, su mirada era un poco perdida y más... cuando saca de sus bolsillos ese collar con el cual 'castigaba' a su hanyou.

**_And you still want it _**

**_The inner sanctity _**

**_And it's an evil _**

**_But the evil is necessary_**

No podía soportarlo, deseabas la santidad interna de mi ser pero no... no podía hacerlo y más, porque esa oscuridad en mi ser me invadía; no lo quería pero era ya necesario...

Fui a verla, no me importó tu actitud pero... esa noche en la que dormías profundamente decidí a buscarla, esa oscuridad me dominaba casi por completo... era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero... ella me encontró a mi.

_Así que... tu eres Kagome_- habla Kikyou al acercarse a Kagome lentamente.

_Quien más!... _

_-Oh, veo que estás celosa porque Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos..._- decía Kikyou indiferente ante la reacción de la niña.

_A eso mismo te buscaba! _

Kikyou sonríe un poco y luego mira de frente a Kagome, estaba punto de decirle algo muy importante.

_Ese Inuyasha es un torpe, él y yo en el pasado fuimos algo pero... eso quedó en el pasado-_ explica Kikyou y Kagome la mira seria.

_Y... __por qué ahora?... por qué estás con él?-_ pregunta Kagome.

_Porque quiero llevarlo conmigo... al infierno, no le perdono lo que me hizo... esa traición, la cual provocó mi muerte cincuenta años atrás_- Kikyou mencionaba esas palabras con gran coraje- _yo... sólo quiero llevarlo al lugar que pertenece... y no siento nada por él, es imposible que un cuerpo ya muerto sienta algo... no amo a Inuyasha... _

Cuando escuché esas palabras de sus labios, sentía un gran escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo... mientras que esa tristeza embriagaba mi ser, no por mi... sino por Inuyasha; al mismo tiempo, una gran ira recorría mi cuerpo al saber que desde siempre lo estuvo engañando... YO no permitiría que se fuera con ella ese inframundo al cual muchos estamos destinados...

**_And you're still hungry for her _**

**_And you still want her loving... _**

Intenté decirte esas palabras, pues salí corriendo tras escucharlas... no permitiría que te fueras de mi lado así... NO! llegué a verte y sólo tu frialdad me miró; quería dártelo a saber como fuera, como fuese... a la fuerza si era necesario..

_Inuyasha! Onegai! Escúchame!-_ decía Kagome desesperada y detiene a Inuyasha.

_Kagome no me molestes! Voy a verla, no tardo... _

En ese instante no lo dudé, me interpuse y te besé... ese beso apasionado provenía desde el fondo de mi corazón, de esa pequeña flama de lo que aún sentía por ti pero... tu correspondiste por unos segundos y me empujaste... no te importó si me lastimé o no, no te importaba.

Quería que me escucharas... INUYASHA!_- _grita Kagome- TE HUBIESE DETENIDO!

Shippo estaba entre los arbustos y quería consolarla pero... Miroku se lo niega, del modo que ellos observan que Kagome seguía cantando... las últimas notas de esa melodía en penumbras...

Luego de levantarme te seguí... eras muy rápido y no podía alcanzarte pero... llegué, te vi que la besabas y la deleitabas con tus besos y tu aroma, me di cuenta de una cosa:

Aún deseabas por ella, morías por ella... estabas hambriento de su ser... deseabas que te amara porque la AMABAS...

Llegó el peor momento, ella impidió que me acercara... cuando te besó por última vez caíste en un sueño del cual ni a gritos despertabas; Kikyou usó una barrera espiritual que no pude romper; yo sólo estaba ahí COMO TESTIGO DE TU FINAL!

Kagome observa como Kikyou habría la tierra y una gran luz oscura se formaba al alrededor, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para despertarlo y nada, Inuyasha no despertaba y Kikyou lentamente se sumergía en la tierra...

_Inuyasha! __Inuyasha!INUYASHA!- _Kagome deseaba detenerla, quería romper esa barrera y salvar a SU Inuyasha, pero no... esa barrera era muy poderosa.

Sólo fui partícipe de tu destino final... yo pude detenerte a tiempo pero no me hiciste caso, estabas en otro mundo... tu deseo de tenerla te cegó por completo...

Tu deseabas tenerla en tus brazos, de que te amara...

... But she doesn't love you 

Kagome recuerda ese instante cuando Inuyasha fue sumergido hacia el infierno, Kikyou lo llevaba a su destino final y la chica, llora... no creía que Inuyasha se fuera de su lado, que esa mujer sin vida se lo llevara al lugar de donde provino...

La chica se sentía culpable, un gran dolor en su corazón le hizo llorar por Inuyasha... para sus amigos fue algo inesperado... ni siquiera habían derrotado a Inuyasha y perdieron a uno...

Perdí mi ser por mucho tiempo... no quería ni respirar al saber que YO pude detenerte pero la penumbra en mi corazón me había dominado por completo...- hablaba Kagome muy débil, casi no tenía fuerzas.

De ese modo, Kagome cae al suelo sin conocimiento... deja caer una flor que arrancó y algunos de sus pétalos se esparcían por ahí.

_Después de todo, te sigo amando Inuyasha y desearía verte... una vez más..._

Miroku, Sango y Shippo corren tras ella, se acercan a su cuerpo...tibio y casi sin vida, no podían creerlo...

_La penumbra en mi ser me impide ver más la luz de mi vida... veo lentamente como me alejo de ella, pues decidí ir en tu búsqueda... si es necesario, bajaré al mismo infierno para salvarte y estar juntos... una vez más. _

**_Mi querido Inuyasha... _**

****

**OWARI**

Mou, qué les pareció...? siento que fue un poco triste pero así interpreté la canción, aparte de que aqui Inuyasha parece un 'bastardo' (gomen Inuyasha-fans)... jejeje bueno la canción es de BoA, es quien canta **_Every Heart_** que es el cuarto ending de Inuyasha y desde que lo escuché me imaginé mucho a Kagome quien la entonaba y recordaba una triste historia...

Les reocmiendo mucho que escuchen esa canción... si, BoA es una cantante de J-pop pero canta igual en inglés, Twilight o penumbra es una muestra de ello jejeje

Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, y bueno... esa Kikyou, me dan ganas de ahorcarla, supongo que ustedes igual... no?

Jejeje pues los dejo y sigan leyendo mis otros dos fics... **_Jingo _**y **_Eternity_**, al mismo tiempo que estaré esperando sus reviews!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


End file.
